Conquistar a mi Musa
by VeeSky18
Summary: -Te amo, más de lo que un humano puede amar a alguien y nunca me cansaré de dibujarte mi bella Musa.- Dijo Naruto y volvió a besarla ya que sus labios ahora eran su nueva droga


Conquistar a mi musa

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia es para Delta Elena (me encantaron tus historias) , espero que rias, te enamores, ames el toque de Asesina-a-Shikamaru-sino-te-ayuda, me gusto mucho escribirte esta historia de echo la tuve que volver a escribir por que en un momento la historia se me borro, si... me queria matar pero llegó lo prometido.<strong>

**A todos los que leen esto ¡Feliz Navidad! y ojala violen a alguien en un bos... digo portense bien y lean mucho NaruHina.**

**Esta historia tambien la hice para el evento No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas en invierno) para el grupo de Facebook Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ellos son de Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo había un joven que tenia una Musa secreta, aunque ella no lo sabia, y el estaba desesperado por mostrarle su amor ya que la chica lo había dejado en la…<p>

-Friend Zone.- Grito desesperado no podía soportar eso.

Hinata, la hermosa y adorable Hinata, lo había dejado en la Friend Zone y eso empeorará su comportamiento ya que su inspiración para dibujar decayó y ahora el estúpido calefactor se rompió, no pudo aguantar y le pegó unas cuantas patadas estaba sacado de sus casillas.

-¡Naruto deja de patear el calefactor o te voy a matar!- Le grito Kushina, su madre.

Al escuchar la amenaza de su mamá dejo de patear al calefactor para luego mirar la ventana donde se podía observar caer la nieve tapando todo el césped y la calle donde autos pasaban difícilmente, suspiro, hoy no era su día y no quería hacer enojar a su madre no por nada le llamaban el Habanero Sangriento y no quería que lo dejen castigado a demás de que seria la comidilla del día de la vieja Tsunade, su vecina a la cual le apodaba la Tetona Rubia Borracha o TRB y ella nunca preguntó el por que de su apodo… eso era mejor por que si lo sabría le daría la paliza de su vida y aunque para ser vieja tenia una fuera tremenda y su nieta Sakura, quien también era su amiga, tenia una fuerza igual de potente como esa vieja y se la hacia recordar cada vez que le golpeaba por que se mandaba una estupidez en el Instituto de Konoha.

Aún se estaba congelado y eso que tenia dos de sus sweaters más gruesos pero ahora eso ya no importaba lo que si importaba era su Musa, la increíble Hinata Hyuga. Todavía recordaba como se conocieron, el se encontraba paseando con Shikamaru en el centro comercial hace unos tres años cuando apenas tenia doce años y descubrió que Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari tenían otra amiga ya que se encontraba hablando con ellas en una tienda, ellos se acercaron a saludar y desde el momento que vio sus ojos perlas quedo embobado con ella y deseaba retratar su rostro en una hoja, plasmar ese momento, sus mejilla sonrojadas, su cabello negro corto, su ropa colada y su sonrisa dulce mas su hermosa piel blanca parecía una muñequito de porcelana perfectamente fabricada en aquel momento su corazón latía tan rápido y no sabia lo que significaba, todos se dieron cuenta que se quedo embobado mirando a la chica y Sakura fue quien le pegó una golpiza en la cabeza a que estaba intimidando a la pequeña, el se recompuso del golpe y puso su mano enfrente de ella para hacer un apretón de manos a lo que ella se lo dio y al entrar en contacto con su piel una corriente de electricidad le recorrió Pr el cuerpo, era agradable y le alteraba los nervios.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki.- Le dijo a la niña sonriendo.

-Hinata Hyuga.- Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que poseía aquella niña.

Naruto fue y se sentó en su escritorio, agarró su libreta y miro como sus dibujos de Hinata evolucionaron desde cando ella tenia doce hasta los cuatros años que pasaron y sonrió, ella fue su Musa desde que la vio, el quiso plasmar cada día de su vida el rostro de Hinata en una hoja para que el recuerdo siga vivo dentro de esa hoja blanca pero ahora era al revés se sentía frustrado estaba en la jodida Friend Zone y la causa de esa frustración era su adorable Musa, no tenia idea que dibujar, su mente estaba echa un lio, su cuerpo no respondía a su ordenes y lo único que estaba en su mente era ella, sonriendo, riendo, tranquila, aburrida, sonrojada… lo único que encontraba en su mente ahora era a Hinata y la palabra Friend Zone escrita como si de fuego se tratase en su mente.

Ahora no sabia que hacer, no sabia ni siquiera en que pensar solo en lo que pasó en la ultima salida que tuvieron todos sus amigos y el juntos.

Se encontraban todos en una plaza haciendo picnic ya que era el ultimo día antes de que la nieve cayera, Sakura e Ino estaban hablando de famosos tiradas en el pasto, TenTen, Neji y Lee estaban hablando de su entrenamiento de Artes Marciales y sobre una nueva estrategia, Shikamaru dormía tranquilamente sobre el regazo de Temari mientras que ella hablaba con Hinata sobre un regalo que le iba a traer de su viaje y elle le agradecía por molestarse a traerlo, Sasuke no hablaba solo estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando disimuladamente a Sakura, Kiba estaba jugando con Akamaru, Shino estaba viendo a unos insectos, Choji se estaba acabando la comida, Sai estaba leyendo un libro, Gaara, el pedofilo, no había podido venir ya que tenia una cita con Mitsuri, Kankuro estaba fuera del país y Naruto estaba al lado de Sasuke mirando a Hinata.

En un momento Sakura dijo algo que puso a Naruto feliz por un momento.

-Hinata y Naruto harían buena pareja.- El comentario hizo sonrojar a Hinata y sonreír a Naruto.

-Claro que si, ya que Hinata es inteligente, adorable, tranquila, tierna y muy atenta mientras que Naruto es un idiota, hiperactivo, salvaje y pone poca atención a lo que hace.- Comento Ino.

-Yo no soy así 'ttebayo.-Dijo Naruto algo enojado por el comentario de Ino.

-¿Qué dicen? Naruto nada más es mi amigo.- Eso hizo a todos sentir pena por Naruto ya que era más obvio que el sentía algo por la chica de ojos perla.

Ese día fue el más doloroso en su existencia es como si lo hubieran dejado estéril.

Naruto suspiró y esta vez se tiró a su cama con su rostro escondido en la almohada, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, ni que creer ahora… sus esperanzas de tener a Hinata ahora ya eran escasas, es como si alguien hubiera dado vuelta el reloj de arena y estuviera perdiendo a Hinata Hyuga.

Solo había alguien que sabia hacer estrategias tanto románticas como para batallas.

Shikamaru Nara, el genio de las estrategias.

Podría ir a su casa a preguntarle que hacer y si no le daba una respuesta clara o no le ayudaba siempre estaba el Plan B, quemarle la casa con el adentro, era un gran plan.

Naruto se encontraba en frente de la casa del Nara sufriendo por el frio que hacia afuera, toco el timbre y en unos minutos Shikamaru le abrió la puerta algo sorprendido de que el rubio no se encontrara en su habitación encerrado con sus dibujos o como el le decía Acoso Artístico a lo que el rubio se enojada ya que Shikamaru era el único que sabia que Naruto dibujaba incluso mejor que Sai.

-¿A que se debe el placer, Naruto Uzumaki?- Le dijo serio.

Al escuchar eso supo que era la clave para decir "pendejo de muerda, no dormí nada, no me jodas" si así era el amor que se tenían cuando Shikamaru no dormía nada y eso era algo raro.

-¿A quien dejaste embarazada?- Le pregunto Naruto.

-Temari, creo.-Respondió.  
>-Idiota, bueno solo quiero preguntarte algo.- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.<p>

-¿Cómo salir de la Friend Zone de Hinata?- Le dijo el algo divertido.

-Si, ayúdame por favor.

-No.

-¿Porqué no?

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Shikamaru, amigo por favor.  
>-No.<p>

-Si me dices de vuelta que no le digo lo de Temari a tu madre.

-Te odio.

-Yo se que me amas, Nara.

-Pregúntale a miss buscador y el te responderá.

Naruto se quería golpear ¿cómo no se le ocurrió buscar en Google?

-Yo…- Estaba tratando no quedar como un idiota.

-No sabias que tienes algo llamado computadora donde hay millones de personas que suben idioteces sobre como dejar la Friend Zone y como dos tan inteligente quieres explicarme el por que de que no te acordadas de Google.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Era para preguntarte exactamente en que pagina buscar.-Respondió el a su sarcasmo.

-Eres un imbécil Uzumaki, ¡largo de mi casa!- Dijo mientras se golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano.

-Pero…

-¡Largo!- Dijo y le cerro la puerta en sus narices.

Se pone como una mujer cuando le viene la menstruación este chico sino duerme nada. Pensó Naruto y se largo a su casa para consultar a su querido y no traicionero amigo Google.

Puto Google traicionero y mal amigo, maldito sean creadores de google, váyase todos a la jodida mierda. Pensó Naruto.

Se encontraba en frente de la notebook desde que llegó de la casa de Shikamaru y ya eran como las tres de la madrugada pero no había conseguido ninguna pista de como salir de la Friend Zone, así que decidió insultar a todo ser viviente. Lo único que encontró eran puras idioteces, idioteces para el que era un cobarde con respecto a este tema.

-¡Malditos problemas de la pubertad!- Dijo ya muy frustrado y cerro la computadora para dejarla en el mini sofá que tenia y se volvió a tirar a la cama.

Su única esperanza lo había traicionado diciendo idioteces como:

Pídele una cita, el no podría hacer eso tenia miedo a ser rechazado y arruinar su amistad con Hinata.

Decirle que me gusta, si con la primera no pudo como va a poder con esta, nadie va a la chica que le gusta y le dice "Me gustas, ¿quieres que vayamos por un café o te pido ser mi novia primero?" eso si seria vergonzoso.

Recítale un poema, si hiciera eso se pondría tan nervioso que se desmayaría.

Pagarle para tener sexo, ¡Ella no era una puta cualquiera era su Musa!

Pagarle a un amigo para que le rompa el corazón y dale consuelo tú, No soy una mierda de persona, no lo haría ni aunque me pagarán la suma de dinero más grande del mundo, no podría soportar ver triste a su Musa.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y deseo golpearse muy fuerte, era un idiota cobarde. Se volvió a levantar para agarrar el ultimo boceto que hizo de ella y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿por qué estas en mi mente cada jodido minuto?... ¿no soy suficiente para ti?- Le pregunto al boceto terminado.

Dejo el Boceto de lado y se paro de nuevo pero esta vez para ir a la cocina Pr un buen vaso de agua para calmarse, bajo las escaleras y se fue directo a la cocina sin darse cuenta que la luz estaba prendida, agarró un vaso y lo lleno con agua de la canilla, se dio vuelta y cuando vio a su mama casi se atraganta, se dio unos cuantos golpes para no ahogarse.

-¿Por qué estas despierto?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Problemas, no entenderlas.- Volvieron a hablar los dos a la vez.

-¿Papá?- Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Una chica?- Pregunto Kushina.

-Si.- Respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Debería pasar más tiempo con nosotros, ¿no lo crees?- Pregunto Kushina.

-Si, Mamá una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto mientras tomaba lo que parecía café.

-¿Cómo se sale de la Friend Zone? ¿Cómo puedo invitar a una chica?- Preguntó.

-¿Una chica, eh? Has cosas lindas, detalles que ella valorara, protegerla, dale regalos de vez en cuando, cosas así.- Respondió.

-¿Eso hizo, papá?

Kushina casi se atraganta-No, me acosaba y no se como terminamos así. Si, cariño eso hizo.

-Soy un cobarde.- Dijo sentándose en la mesa con su madre.

Kushina no pudo soportar escuchar eso, corrió la taza y se levanto de golpe haciendo que la mesa temblar de alguna forma por el movimiento brusco del Habanero Sangriento.

-Somos Uzumaki, los Uzumaki no tienen miedo Naruto… ¡sin miedo, los Uzumaki podemos con todo! ¿cómo crees que el nombre Uzumaki fue primero que el de tu padre? ¡por que no tuve miedo a imponer el orden!- Dijo su madre con un puño en el aire como si estuviera cargando una bandera y fuera una revolución.

En ese momento Naruto sintió pena por su padre lo que debió que soportar por que su madre quería el nombre Uzumaki a la cabeza.

Después de que su mamá dejara su acto revolucionario empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y después sobre los viejos tiempos, se pusieron ver fotos en el sofá y comenzaron a llorar, sin darse cuenta eran las cuatro de la mañana y Minato había llegado de su trabajo de la empresa cando se iba a disculpar encontró a Naruto y a Kushina llorando viendo un viejo álbum, el los saludo a los dos se puso con ellos a ver los álbumes y cuando menos se dio cuenta Naruto se quedo dormido en el medio siendo abrazado por Kushina que también dormía, dejo el álbum en un costado y fue a por una manta se acostó al otro lado de su hijo, abrazo a los tres y puso la manta, así todos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

La gran familia Uzumaki descansaban juntos después de haber esperado por el otro para completar el momento.

No podía creerlo, se encontraba en frente de la casa de Hinata esperando a que fueran hacia la puerta, se vistió normal como siempre y decidió hacer caso a su madre, ¡el era Naruto Uzumaki nada ni nadie le daba miedo! Pero en ese momento el miedo se apropió de el, si era Hiashi, el padre de Hinata que el le había apodado luego de cuatro años "el señor te hacerlas a mi hija y te castro" una vez hasta lo paro par preguntar cuales eran sus intenciones y claro qe le respondió educadamente, otra cosa que le aterrada a pesar de ser amigo de Neji es que si alguien se acercaba demasiado a su prima era que activa modo "te acercas a mi prima y te meto un palo en el culo" hasta podía imaginarlo afilar un palo con un cuchillo y una mirada maliciosa también estaba la pequeña Hanabi que aunque no lo mostraba en frente de su hermana era MUY celosa de la gente que se atrevía a tocar a su hermana era como una tsunadere mini pero letal una vez lo tuvo afuera toda una tarde hasta que Hinata lo vio en la puerta y se disculpó para luego prometerle que le debía un helado y así fue como consiguió un helado gratis.

Gracias a Dios era una persona con surta ya que esta vez abrió Hinata quien lo miro sorprendida.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- Pregunto ya que ella ya había superado la fase "Naruto-kun" y la de "sonrojarse y tartamudear por nada".

-¡Hey!- Dijo en forma de saludo-: ¿Quieres ir a la plaza?

-Si, todos se fueron a hacer cosas y me quede sola y aburrida, espera unos minutos.- Dijo y se marcho a su habitación a cambiarse.

Naruto se quedo mirando un rato como la nieve caía hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro se dio vuelta y vio a Hinata abrigada y con su gorro de panda favorito que fue un regalo de él.

-Lindo gorro.- Dijo él.

-Es mi favorito.- Dijo algo sonrojada por el frio.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

Naruto le agarró de la mano y se marcharon con dirección al parque hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera así hasta llegar al parque donde iban caminando y hablando, Hinata miro al columpio deseando columpiarse a lo que Naruto le agarró la mano y la llevo hasta los columpios y comenzó a hamacarla mientras que reían, así fue todo un rato Naruto cumplía los pequeños "caprichos" de su Musa, un poco cansados de jugar se fueron a sentar a un banco.

Hinata pensaba como decirle lo que estuvo repasando muchos días, como hacer que saque la verdad sin que se de cuenta.

Miro por todo el parque hasta que localizo a un chico y miro a Naruto.

-Naruto…

-¿Si?

-¿Piensas que ese chico es guapo?- Le pregunto algo apenada y señalo a un chico.

Naruto frunció el seño miro a Hinata y luego al chico, ¿a Hinata le gustaba otra persona? Eso lo ponía frustrado y enojado.

-¿Acaso te gusta?- Dijo neutro.

-No.-Dijo ella rápido.- Me refiero si te gusta a vos.- Dijo aclarando su pregunta.

Eso confundió a Naruto hasta que repaso la pregunta una y otra vez… ¡ELLA CREIA QUE ERA GAY!

-¿Te refieres si me gustan los hombres?- Preguntó entre atemorizado y divertido.

-Si… ¡pero no hay problema que te gusten, digo no es una cosa malo yo te apoyaré y no te juzgar si te gustan los…!- Dijo Hinata atropelladamente pero Naruto la corto.

-NO me gustan los hombres y NO soy Gay.- Dijo recalcando el "NO".

-¿Entonces por qué no te juntas con alguna chica?- Pregunto confundida.

-Por que yo…-

Por que te amo desde los doce, por que me encante dibujar cada fragmento de tu rostro en un papel, me encanta tu sonrisa y la manera en que ríes, no soporto verte llorar, golpearía cualquier idiota por ti, haría cualquier estupidez por verte feliz, nunca te dañaría, me encanta tus ojos perlas como si fueran las ventanas para ver tu alma, tus labios, tu piel por que me hace sentir bien cada vez que la toco y tu forma de ser es lo que más amo ya que no temes a sacrificar todo por una persona.

Esa era la respuesta de Naruto pero el no se la atrevería a decir.

-Yo…- Balbuceo y se levantó para mirar mejor a Hinata.

-¡Cuidado con el perro!- Grito alguien a lo lejos y un perro negro atropello a Naruto y sus reflejos se activaron haciendo que Hinata cayera con el y que ella después terminara debajo de él.

Hinata estaba hipnotizado por los ojos del rubio tan celestes como el cielo y Naruto no se quería mover, le encantaba su rostro en ese momento, su cara enojada, los labios ligeramente abiertos, sus ojos parecían brillar como si estuviera viendo algo hermoso y su pelo desparramados por la nieve montando su color negro-azulado.

El hombre que al parecer estaba a cargo del perro paso por allí murmurando un lo siento mientras que tropezaba y activada un botón que hacia a lo rociadores empezar a funcionar y al parecer eran muy potentes por que mojaron completamente a Naruto y a Hinata, si seguían afuera podrían enfermarse, Naruto se levanto y ayudo a Hinata lo miro algo apenado.

-Lamento lo de tu ropa.

-No podre volver a casa así.

-Te llevaré a mi casa.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionó Hinata seguramente pensando algo pervertido.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que debió de haber pensado y se puso rojo y negaba con las manos:-V-venir a mi casa para que te bañes y te pongas ropa de mi mamá así no te enfermas.

Hinata al parecer podía volver a respirar tranquila:- Si, vamos.

Antes de que Hinata comenzara a caminar Naruto se saco su bufanda que era lo único que no se le mojo y se la puso a Hinata que cuando sintió el tacto de Naruto se puso sonrojada y su corazón latía rápido pidiéndole que no se alejará a lo cual ella no sabia como reaccionar así que solo murmuró un "gracias".

Naruto se encontraba en la habitación de su madre buscando ropa para Hinata ya que lo único que se salvo de ser mojado fue su ropa interior, agarró lo primero que encontró y decidió que después el se iba a bañar ya que sino iba a morir de hipotermia y era tan joven y rubio natural para morir según el.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la primera puerta a la derecha del pasillo y abrió la puerta como de costumbre sin preguntar, entro y mientras dejaba la ropa en la cama la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando que Hinata ya había salidos del baño, Naruto se giro y de lo primero que se dio cuenta que solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, al verla así la sangre le subió de golpe haciéndolo ver como los tomates que comía Sasuke cuando estaba solo con el, ya que era la obsesión de Sasuke-cubito de hielo- Uchiha.

Hinata no sabia que decir ya que se sentía incomoda ante la mirada de Naruto ya que no sabia que reflejaba si mientras hablaban en el parque el le hubiera confesado que era Gay en este momento ahora no se encontraría tan roja como el pelo de Karin, la prima de Naruto, pero Dios sentía tanta intriga por lo que estaba pensando el rubio en ese momento.

Naruto ahora había reaccionado y ya no se fijaba solo que Hinata estaba rodeada nada más por una toalla, admiraba el cuerpo que tenia, como sus cabello negro-azulado se le pegaba a la piel, su cara algo roja por el vapor del baño, o eso el creía, sus ojos perlados que parecían algo apenado por la situación en la que se encontraba, sus labios más rosados, las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo investigando las zonas más íntimas de ella, su figura que parece como si fuera echa por un artista, su piel blanca como la porcelana ahora estaba algo mas rosada por el baño pero verla así es como si estuviera viendo a la misma Afrodita en frente de el, en ese momento tuvo unas tremendas ganas de ir a su cuaderno para dibujarlas y hacer que ese dibujo sea el más valorado en la historia humana, el pensó que ella podría ser la reencarnación de Afrodita.

-Y-Yo… te traje la ropa que te prometí, ahora m-me voy a bañar.- Dijo algo nervioso y salió de la habitación.

Hinata estaba entre aliviada y decepcionada, por un lado no aguantaba ese momento incómodo y por el otro deseaba que Naruto dijera algo respecto a su apariencia per la pensar lo segundo se sintió como una pervertida y no de esas pervertidas qe posiblemente te violan en el bosque sino esas que son calladitas y maquinan todo eso en su cabeza. Suspiro y se acercó a la ropa para luego ponérselo, supuso que Naruto aún se estaría bañándose así que decidió tirarse en la cama de él, al hacerlo sintió su aroma en la almohada y en unos minutos se convirtió ahora adicta en ese aroma pero aún así se levanta y se dirigió al escritorio de Naruto buscando algo para ver y no aburrirse.

Naruto sentía un extraño sentimiento y no era por Hinata, el ya sabia que ella le gustaba sino como si sintiera que se estuviera olvidando de algo en su habitación, había dejado sola a Hinata allí no creía que ella fuera a hacer algo malo en su habitación además que no tenia nada que ocultar a Hinata a menos que ella encontrara sus dibujos… ¡los nuevos dibujos de ella se encontraban en su libreta de dibujos! Se tenia que apresurar antes de que ella descubriera sus dibujos y pensara que era un acosador. Sin pensarlo se baño rápidamente y se cambió en tempo record para luego subir desesperado la escalera y abrir de golpe la puerta.

Hinata al escuchar el impacto de la puerta al abrirse se giro a Naruto confundida.

-¿Paso algo?- Preguntó la chica de ojos perlas.

-E-Es que yo… escuche un ruido y creí que te habías lastimado así que vine a ver preocupado p-pero al parecer solo fue mi imaginación.-Dijo algo nervioso al ver que ella poseía su libreta entre sus manos.

-No sabia que dibujabas Naruto, dibujas mejor que Sai de echo.- Dijo ella alagándolo.

Naruto se acercó temeroso a Hinata para ver el dibujo y por primera vez agradeció de haber dibujado a Hinata en la ultima hoja de su libreta ya que lo que ella ahora estaba viendo era una recreación de los jardines de Hamarikyu en un viaje que hizo con su familia el año anterior.

-Es un secreto.- Formulo el ya más tranquilo.

-¿Algún día podrías dibujarme, Naruto?- Preguntó algo ansiosa.

Si supieras las veces que te dibujo, Hinata. Pensó el rubio.

-Claro.- Dijo y le sonrió dulcemente a Hinata quien sintió como su corazón deba un brinco al ver su sonrisa.

Se quedaron mirando y en un momento Naruto reacciono y agar la libreta dejándola luego en el escritorio se giro y se acercó a Hinata cada vez más hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban debido a la cercanía, el miraba sus ojos y después sus labios para volver a ver sus ojos como si le estuviera preguntando a Hinata si podía besarla per ella se encontraba muda no podía responder, no sabia como llegaron a esta situación y reacciono retirándose unos pasos de la cercanía del rubio.

-Es muy tarde y no quiero preocuparle a m padre, deberá volver.- Dijo Hinata mirando la ventana haciendo qe Naruto también la mirara y se diera cuenta qe ya estaba anocheciendo.

Lo que había olvidado Naruto es que de la casa de Hinata hasta el parque eran treinta minutos de viaje a pie y del parque a su casa era casi una hora, así que decidió, aunque realmente no quería, ella debía volver a su casa.

-Si.- Dijo fingiendo no haber estado a punto de besarla.

Abrió la puerta sabiendo que Hinata lo seguía por detrás así que salió de la casa para dirigir al garaje donde se encontraba su auto que aún era un secreto para el, al parecer era su regalo de navidad, se subió al auto y lo saco del garaje para bajar y abrirle la puerta a Hinata, después se dirigió a cerrar el garaje y se subió nuevamente al auto donde partieron hacia la casa de Hinata y llegaron dentro de poco para después despedirse nada más con un "hasta luego".

Su mamá se encontraba abriendo su regalo de Navidad después de la cena con su papá grabándola, al abrir el regalo se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos un CD con todas las canciones que a ella le gustaban y un boleto para un día en el SPA totalmente pagado por su padre y el, ella abrió los ojos de felicidad para luego abrazar a los hombres más importantes de su vida mientras que lloraba de la felicidad. El regalo de Minato, su papá, no era nada más y nada menos que un libro de cocina por parte de Naruto y un oso de felfa grandote y blanco que sostenía un corazón que decía "Feliz navidad, te amamos" de parte de su padre, ahora el que se encontraba grabando era el y puso todo el zoom para grabar como su padre lloraba y el se reía ante esa reacción, Minato se les tiro encima para abrazarlos y agradecerles el regalo. Ahora el turno de Naruto quien fingió estar sorprendido por su nuevo auto y los abrazó pero claramente el fue el único que no lloro, después de abrir los regalos se dieron cuenta que era tarde pero la primera en irse a dormir fue Kushina dejando al par de rubios solos en la sala conversando mientras tomaban chocolate caliente hasta que Naruto saco el tema que tanto se había preparado Minato para hablar teniendo miles de frases que decirle.

-¿Papá como conquistaste a mamá?- Pregunto el rubio menor.

-No fue fácil pero hice lo que estaba más cerca de mi corazón para impresionarla.-Dijo Minato.

-¿Y eso fue?

-Dedicarle una canción, ya que lo segundo más importante que tú y tu mamá es la música para mi.-Respondió.

Naruto se quedo pensativo ante lo dicho por su padre y Minato lo entendió todo.

-Lo que quiero decir hijo es que si quieres conquistar a esa chica hazlo de una forma única, demostrándole lo más cercano a tu corazón.

Ya había pasado una hora desde la charla con su padre y aún se seguía preguntando que era lo más cercano a su corazón hasta que se dio cuenta de que era y salto de la cama para después agarrar sus lápices, pinceles y pintura, se cambio y salió con cuidado de la casa para sacar al auto del garaje y dirigirse con un rumbo fijó.

Hinata se encontraba durmiendo cuando escuchó su celular vibrar, se levanto y lo agarró para luego desbloquearlo y vio que Naruto le había enviado un mensaje.

-Lamento molestarte pero es de suma importancia solo mira por la ventana.- Decía.

Se dio cuenta que era muy tarde pero le envió un mensaje a Naruto.

-¿Mirar por la ventana?

-Solo hazlo.- Le respondió el.

Ella pensando que no tenia nada que perder, corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para luego mirar en frente de la casa que daba a la pared de un terreno y no pudo creer lo que veía, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas era los más hermoso que alguien había echo por ella. En esas paredes había una pintura de ella sonriendo, con cada mínimo detalle pintado, una obra increíble y al lado izquierdo de esa obra se encontraba Naruto con su celular sonriendo y apuntando a arriba, ella subió su mirada y leyó lo que decía una hermosa letra pintada y eran las frases más hermosas que podría recibir de un chico.

En esa pared decía "¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hinata?" y ella ahora se encontraba llorando de la emoción ahora sabia el por que Naruto no se acercaba con intenciones amorosas a otra chica por que su corazón ya estaba ocupado por ella, sin importarle a quien iba a despertar salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras desesperada, al llegar a la entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta salió corriendo hacia Naruto y se le tiro en brazos para luego sonreírle y decir un bien audible y firme "si", el rubio sonrió más feliz de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida y la agarró de las caderas para hacerla girar en el aire y luego juntar sus frentes.

-Te amo.- Dijeron a la vez para luego cerrar esa frase con un beso.

Ahora Hinata sabia lo que era que te amen y Naruto sabia lo que era ser correspondido pero ambos ahora estaban enamorados.

-¿Por cierto como sabes dibujarse tan bien?- Preguntó Hinata algo divertida.

-Digamos que te estuve dibujando desde los doce años.- Dijo algo nervioso.

-Eso suena a acosador pero… me encanta.- Dijo y le volvió a besar.

-Te amo, más de lo que un humano puede amar a alguien y nunca me cansaré de dibujarte mi bella Musa.- Dijo Naruto y volvió a besarla ya que sus labios ahora eran su nueva droga.

-¿Y que pasó después de eso papá?- Pregunto una pequeña niña de cabello negro-azulado con unos ojos celestes hermosos como su padre.

-Que cursi.- Comentó su hermano mayor un rubio con ojos celestes qe se parecía mucho a su padre.

-Bolt, Himawari tomen sus galletas.- Dijo su madre ofreciéndoles en una bandeja unas galletas en forma de árbol debido a la época navideña ya que la casa también estaba muy decorada por la época.

-Pues digamos que se pusieron de novios, se amaban más que nada ya que para él ella era su musa, la perfecta mujer, así que se casaron, compraron una casa cerca de los padres del chico…

-Y tuvieron dos hermosos hijos.- Completo su esposa mientras abrazaba al hombre rubio por detrás.

-¡Hey familia ya estamos aquí!- Grito una hermosa mujer pelirroja entusiasmada por pasar la navidad con sus nietos.

-Minato, controla a tu mujer.-Decía otro hombre que era el padre de la madre de Bolt y Himawari.

-Lo siento, Hiashi.- Dijo un hombre rubio anciano.

-No le hagas caso Minato-sama mi papá solo esta nervioso por pasar la navidad con Bolt y Himawari.- Dijo una chica adolecente mientras sonreía y después salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermana y robarles unas galletas.

-Hanabi-sama no debe robarle galletas a Hinata-sama.-Replicaba a un chico de la misma edad que Hinata.

-Pero Neji-niisan.-Replico Hanabi.

-Esta bien Neji-niisan.-Dijo Hinata sonriéndome para darle un abrazo a sus invitados.

-Abuela Kushina.-Decía Himawari mientras salía corriendo a abrazar a la mujer pelirroja.

-Naruto, cuanto tiempo.- Dijo Neji para saludarlo.

-¿Naruto? ¿tu eras el hombre de la historia, así conquistaste a mamá?- Pregunto Bolt perplejo.

Naruto le hizo un guiño diciéndole un silencioso "si" mientras sonreía y lo agarraba para ir a saludar a su familia.

Ese 24 de Diciembre a las doce la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga gritaron todos juntos un "Feliz Navidad" y festejaron hasta tarde… algunos hasta se emborracharon.


End file.
